The present invention relates to a colored contact lens and to methods for the production thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method for preparing soft contact lenses capable of imparting an apparent color modification to the wearer's iris. The inventive lenses may be prepared with or without an optical prescription for correcting visual defects. The inventive lenses contain an opaque color coat which can bring about a fundamental color change in the apparent color of the wearer's iris, for example from dark brown to light blue.